


Winning The War

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Small fluff fic.





	Winning The War

The war, when it is over, is won. They have all, across the nation, dreamed of winning but the WI women of Great Paxford are the ones to get back to work nearly instantly, planning a party, doing the best they can to make sure that happiness is shared and they can take joy in winning. 

As time passes and the party comes together, people begin to relax. Annie stays on, even when others from the airbase leave. Alison finally releases her fear, at least slightly, taking comfort in the surrounding joy with Boris at her feet. Theresa smiles as she joins them both, taking the obvious seat between them, her two closest friends. 

Steph is slower to join, somehow reluctant, although she does seem willing to let young Stan drag her into the group, her smile only really clear when she looks around at her friends, at Sarah, and Frances, at Pat who seems content without Bob at last, at her son who seems all the happier talking to David and the other children, if they can even be called that now. 

Miriam and Bryn join them later, seemingly tired, but content. The closeness of the family ties doesn’t stop them being happy to see friends. Will smiles as he joins them, the scarring has faded from them all, although both Bryn and Will have a clear limp to the way they move. Erica, who has seemed distant since the crash, seems to relax a little more once she is able to settle among her friends, to watch her children smile and laugh, happy once more. 

Winning the war had been only the first step, but the village would pull together to survive whatever happened next.


End file.
